valrieafandomcom-20200215-history
The flora and fauna of Valriea
The Valriean Flora In Valriea there are many different environments for many different plants to grow. Desert wastelands like Valtar and Nacarda, as well as terrifying and lush lands such as Starsa and Nerva. This page will list most of the more well-known plants that have gotten reputations for themselves, whether it be from how dangerous they are or their immense use in various things. Lover's Bliss Lover's Bliss is a tiny pink flower that can be found mostly in Nerva and Starsa, but also on some of the smaller islands out in the cursed sea. These tiny flowers hold a great power; the power to make someone fall in love with another. Since they are constantly sought out by potion makers and many others, they can now only be found in the most dangerous places; places where barely anyone could reach them without facing death. Despite what they're for, and their sweet appearance and name, the Lover's Bliss can become a very dangerous plant if used on the wrong person or in the wrong situation. The Valriean Fauna Avarians Avarians are a race of humanoid bird people who range from having wings for arms to having wings much like an angel's. All Avarians have the ability to change into whichever kind of bird they're related to, creating thousands of subspecies, including phoenix Avarians. Some are able to hide their wings, whilst others end up looking much more bird-like in their humanoid forms and depending on their family line, they can all look quite different. Depending on species, you may find Avarians in towns, forests, or wide open areas. The rarer phoenix Avarians, have taken to a small island off of the coast of Aston, keeping themselves safe from any that may wish them harm. Lupercal Lupercal are any half-beasts with a mix of human and wolf DNA in them. Depending on the quantities of each kind of DNA reflects on their personality and habits. A lupercal leaning more towards their wolfish side having a child with someone who is part human but not part wolf can normally lead to their child having some kind of birth defects affecting their wolf form. When a lupercal shifts forms, despite the common belief that their wolf to human transformation leaves them without clothes, this is not true. What really happens when a wolf changes to a humanoid form is that their fur changes to items of clothing The wolf's amount of fur reflects on what clothing they are portrayed as wearing in their humanoid form. If they changed forms in summer, the clothing would be more loose and thin, winter, thicker and longer clothing, and so on. At a certain point, lupercal integrated magic into the shifting process, giving them more control over what they wear. Some lupercal who are more towards their wolfish form have troubles changing to a humanoid form, leaving them with a thin coat of fur even on their humanoid form. These wolf quarter breeds, as they're called, (1/4 wolf) find it near impossible to integrate into human society. On the other hand, human quarter breeds who are 1/4 wolf end up turning into some hellish looking hybrid of wolf and human, and are normally cast out of any wolf society. Lupercal came to be from the original pack who's job was to watch the ancient dragon. These wolves of the Ancient Pack had been blessed with power from the Creator herself, and so, had passed down strands of the magic to future generations. Though they chose to keep wolf form, all of them had the power to change to a human form. When changing to human form, most chose to keep their most noticeable features, the ears and tail, to proudly show who they were to the humans. As this passed down, future generations made use of the trait, mixing with humans, and eventually creating the Lupercal we see today. Demons The demons of Elega are a wide and varied species, the known ones shall be included here. Duinfy The Duinfy are a race with very little known about them. They tend to wield shadow magic interspersed with devastating physical blows. This kind of demon can breed with humans, however, no currently known living crossbreeds exist. Scholars theorise that the Duinfy came into being through a magic experiment with a shadow gone wrong. The more superstitious consider them to be the shades of a tormented soul. Inferi The Inferi is a well-known race, with their existence well documented. They are a parasitic race, descending on worlds and attaching themselves to hosts, feeding on them. The Inferi descended upon the world, infecting hosts, before one of them angered Atom (the exact trigger is unknown), and he went on a rampage, ripping Inferi out of their hosts and throwing them like refuse into an empty plane he designated as "trash can", successfully making the earth parasite free... That is, until a mage, foolishly thinking he could control them, opened a portal, letting thousands escape confinement before the portal closed again. Powers: The Inferis' powers are emotion-based, needing the host to experience strong emotion to use their powers. They feed on the host's strong emotions, eventually leaving the host a hollow shell before flying off to find a new one. There is very little one can do for an Inferi victim, without grave risk to life and limb. The best protection is not allowing oneself to feel emotions, however, this is very hard, but if done successfully, starves the Inferi of food, forcing them to find a new host. More information will be added once more species of demons are found. Fairnel The fairnel are a race of regal, fairy-like creatures who have the size and lifespan of an elf. There are only ever very few at one time, each of them being some kind of royalty. Most rule over and protect fairies and minima from the dangers of the much larger world, helping them build safe homes and communities. Others end up with humans, leaving their homes and traditions behind them to find a new life in a very different society. Any fairnel or relatives of fairnel have royal blood and can claim to rule over a certain area. Lizærn The Lizærn are a race of reptilian humanoids, with their distinct outer features generally being close to that of a lizard or crocodile. Their exterior is completely covered in scales, and their heads generally have spines, horns, or scaled dorsal ridges. Their mouths are similarly structured to that of a lizard-like maw, though far more recessed, retaining a smaller size, more comparable to a human's. Their teeth are generally quite sharp, being able to easily pierce flesh and some tough hide, and their eyes maintain a type of clear outer filter that protects them from the elements without the need for blinking, and as such, they sleep with their eyes seemingly open. Other irregular features include their tail, which is primarily used for balance and is generally quite dexterous, and their clawed hands and feet, which are about as strong as their teeth. Despite the appearance, most Lizærn are warm-blooded and able to survive in extreme temperatures. They have also garnered an immunity to the vast majority of disease and a hefty resistance to poisons (including alcohol). Minimas A minima is at its base, a fairy without wings, standing at around 2 inches tall they tend to stay within fairy communities such as tree hollows or cliff faces. Unlike fairies, other than not being able to fly, minimas aren't able to use magic most of the time and would find it hard to pick up if they did try to use it. Minimas are hardly ever seen because of their size and tendency to hide, making a point to stay out of sight. Rudni The Rudni are a race of humanoid fish. They are known as Praori in the vague legends they appear in on land. Rudni are carnivorous and are generally slightly larger than the average human. They have gills over their ribs and in their cheeks, along with webbed fingers, internal eyelids, head fins and various types of tails. Child Rudni are known as Rudnik individually and Rudniki as a plural. There is an attempted translation of some Rudnese, although not enough for a full language. Veezak When you meet a Veezak, most would run in fear from their fierce appearance, unless they knew the creatures' true form. Veezak on first sight look to be large fearsome creatures, with eight spider-like legs. Their entire body is encased in a hard shell, and they have a long jagged tail with a deadly spike on the end. They have a flat head with a snake-like tongue and their body is much like a spider in a shell. Though, if you hit a certain spot on their stomach, their shell like appearance crumbles around them, leaving a small, green, soft creature with wings that can barely support its blob-like appearance. They're quite cute once you destroy their defensive illusion, and can be kept as pets. As long as you don't leave them too long in the dark, where their shell will slowly reform. They're mostly found on Starsa island, but can be found in the more remote parts of Nerva and Crescent isle. Whispering Shadows The whispering shadows can be found a few ways, sometimes they'll have a physical manifestation in a dark place such as a dense forest or a cave, others are the spawn of kinds of magic, but the most common are those who take root in weak minds. What they do is find a place in your mind and spread thoughts of self doubt to you, whispering things such as your failures into your ear. The further they degrade you the easier it is for them to fully take control of you, and sometimes no one will even notice until far too late. Those with more creative minds may be able to see them, or even communicate with them once they close their eyes. When seen, whispering shadows can take many shapes, but are normally some kind of thin, snaking shadow with hollow eye shapes and a thin smile. Once they've taken root, it's difficult to get rid of them, and many just try to ignore them instead depending on the kind. With the physical manifestations, a small shadow-like thing would attach itself to some part of you, affecting you as it clings on. Any large amount of self-doubt or lack of motivation can attract them to your mind and make you a target, so they can be difficult to avoid at times. The best way to combat them is to stay optimistic and not to let them affect you. '-=Home=-'